Harry Potter & the Attempt at Normalcy
by articulomortis85
Summary: A year after his final battle with You-Know-Who, Harry Potter and his friends Ron and Hermione are trying to get back to life. Will they be able to though?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter & the Attempt at Normalcy

Chapter 1: A Year Later

It was abnormally warm for a mid June day in the heart of England. The birds were singing, the sun was shining and people were generally enjoying their summer. This was all a very different story a year ago when the sky was hazy and a cruel chill was in the air. Mysterious deaths were occurring all over England. But now things were different, it was as though a new life had been breathed into the small Kingdom. Newspapers reported the victories of England's national soccer team in the World Cup; they beat Germany 6-2 the previous day to advance to the semi-finals against Brazil. In the capitol city things were getting back to normal for the Prime Minister. It had been almost a year since he had seen the mysterious painting that continuously hung in his office come to life. No one had stepped through the fire since the end of hostilities. His government was on top of the world, no one dared to oppose them. Even the Royal family was celebrating the birth of a new granddaughter.

At number 12 Grimmauld Place things weren't much different as in the rest of England. Invisible to most people, a select few could see the house that was situated in the lot. The owner of the residence was a young man who was only about 18 years of age. He lived there alone for the most part and could be seen walking around town once in a while. The young man's name was Harry Potter and despite what extraordinary things he had accomplished the year before, most of his neighbors were ignorant to what he had done or who he was. The house itself was quite old and would be considered by many to be run down. As one entered the front door they would see to their right a collection of pictures. Within these pictures the subjects moved around; waving, laughing, smiling, even talking in some instances. Inscribed on the wall above the pictures was, "Order of the Phoenix." At the top of all other pictures were two pictures containing two specific individuals. The one to the left contained a picture of an older gentleman named Albus Dumbledore. In the other picture there was a cruel looking man with greasy black hair and a hook nose; his name was Severus Snape. Beneath these were pictures of others who had been members of the Order of the Phoenix including many who were no older than the young man who owned the house. Across from these pictures hung the heads of house elves who had served previous owners of the house. The most recent addition to the wall was that of an elf named Kreacher, who lost his life almost a year ago. The owner's bedroom was also a unique location. Inside the owner had a simple bed and desk with an owl cage in the corner. On the wall hung yet still more moving pictures. Over the bed hung a picture of two young parents and a baby boy; and over the desk hung two more pictures, one of another young couple and the other of a red headed young woman. Each picture contained individuals with beaming smiles.

Sometime around the Summer Solstice an owl arrived carrying the wizarding newspaper The Quibbler. Prior to the events of the year before the newspaper was thought by many to be nothing more than a silly tabloid yet that had changed when You-Know-Who came to power and took over the Wizard Ministry and the mainstream paper The Daily Prophet. Harry Potter, the owner of number 12 Grimmauld Place, retrieved the newspaper while having his breakfast on that first day of Summer. On the front of the paper in big bold letters read:

**Governors Decide to Reopen Hogwarts! **

Harry beamed with happiness over this wonderful news. He had tried to put out of his mind the events that occurred a year before at the same school. In what should have been his seventh and final year at Hogwarts, Harry and his friends Ron and Hermione were on a quest to bring down the Dark Lord Voldemort. Harry could hardly forget the events of that last day when he and his friends stormed into their old school to find the remaining piece of the Dark Lord's soul, called a Horcrux. In all there were seven of these horcruxes and Harry and his friends had destroyed the remaining three before Harry helped to ride the world of the Dark Lord for good. Harry even went as far as to sacrifice himself and die for his cause, only to be brought back to life. In the aftermath of the death of the Dark Lord, Harry and his friends escaped to the office of the Headmaster to discuss the events of that fateful day. Harry described to Ron and Hermione how he had come to the office after watching Snape die and give to Harry his memories. It was there that Harry learned that Snape so loved Harry's mother that he had turned away from the Dark Lord and become a double agent when he learned the Dark Lord had killed her. Harry, Ron and Hermione celebrated their victory with the previous Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts. Their celebration was interrupted by Professor McGonagall who thanked each of them and assured them that if the Governors decided to reopen the school that they would be welcomed back with open arms to complete their seventh year. At the time each had told the Professor that they would love to return to finish their time at Hogwarts if it should remain open. Looking back at that now, Harry was uncertain that he wanted to return to the school at all.

Harry finished his breakfast in time for the doorbell to ring. He put down his dishes and went to see who was calling so early in the morning. He opened the door and standing on his front porch were Ron and Hermione.

"We have news!" Ron said instantly.

"Hold on Ron, let him at least invite us in first." Hermione rebuked him with a smile.

"Oh Right, sorry mate."

"Come in you two, what is all this about?" Harry said as he stood aside and let them walk into the living room.

"Ok, well brace yourself Harry. Hermione and I are engaged." Ron said with a giant smile on his face.

"Congratulations you two." Harry said as he embraced both Ron and Hermione.

"You'll be my best man of course." Ron said quickly.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Harry responded.

"Ginny is going to be my Maid of Honor. Mr. Weasley has offered to walk me down the isle since I can't track down my parents." Hermione said. A year ago she wiped the memories of her parents clean and sent them off to Australia to prevent them from falling into the hands of the Dark Lord. She had plans to go and search for them but apparently they didn't stay in Australia and Hermione was trying to come to grips still with the idea she may never see her parents ever again.

"That is great news, really. How is Ginny doing?" Harry said trying not to see too anxious that they were the first to bring her name up. Harry broke up with Ginny almost two years ago when he decided he would set out on his quest to bring down the Dark Lord. Since then they had spent precious little time together and even when they did it seemed awkward.

"She misses you. You should send her an owl or come visit before the summer is out." Ron responded.

"Yea, I don't know. I still need to figure out what I'm going to do and all. Did you guys see the Quibbler? They are reopening Hogwarts. All students who were enrolled when Dumbledore died will be allowed to continue." Harry was looking down, the death of Dumbledore was still something very difficult for him to discuss.

"Why don't you just go back to school like you promised McGonagall? That is what me and Ron are going to do. After all, Ginny will also be returning to redo her sixth year. You know she got O. in just about every subject."Hermione had a bit of worry in her voice that Harry had decided against fulfilling his promise.

"I've thought about it, I mean its not like I could get a job without even having taken N.E.W.T's right? I assume McGonagall has been named Headmistress." Harry said staring at the floor.

"Percy is now the head of Education at the ministry. He said that he's been pleading with her to take the job but she's unsure. Percy convinced the board of Governors to let her have total say over how the school should be run though if she does take the job." Ron's brother Percy and father Arthur had worked in the ministry before the rise of the Dark Lord. Arthur was now the Deputy Minister of Magic.

"I can't imagine Hogwarts without her, I hope she does take the job because she'll be great." Hermione added on.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about the wedding and the general happenings in the Wizarding world. Harry had intentionally avoided going into that world as much as he could. He was something of a celebrity and preferred the anonymous life of his home in the Muggle world. Hermione was dead set on making sure Harry gave her his promise that he'd return to Hogwarts later in the summer when it reopened. She finally got him to agree to come back if McGonagall agreed to stay on and become Headmistress. Even though it wasn't Ron's favorite thing to do, he and Hermione also agreed to go to dinner with Harry at a Muggle restaurant. Despite all the time he had spent with Hermione and Harry, who both grew up in the Muggle world, Ron was still unfamiliar with how things worked on that side. Harry insisted on taking them out to celebrate and even agreed that the following night he'd come spend time at Ron's parents house, the Burrow.

The next day Harry woke up and wasn't entirely thrilled that he had made the promise. Because their house was still covered by the Fidelius Charm, Harry would need to Apparate in the near by field. Unfortunately, the Fidelius Charm was still necessary since Ron and Hermione were just as much celebrities as Harry. For the past few weeks people had camped out in the field closest to the Burrow in hopes of catching a glimpse of the famous couple. But Harry wanted to see Ginny; he had agreed to go back to Hogwarts in part because Hermione and Ron said that Ginny was being made to go back by her parents. In truth Harry loved Ginny and he had a feeling that she loved him just as much. Regardless, he was still none too happy with himself for making the agreement. He finished his morning routine and decided that he'd head for the Burrow in the mid afternoon. This left him at least five hours to figure out what to do with himself. He took about the never-ending job of cleaning his house, something that he had begun when his godfather, Sirius Black, owned the place.

Around lunch the daily post arrived and since number 12 Grimmauld Place, and no Muggles even knew Harry existed aside from his mom's sister and her family, the mail arrived via owl. The Ministry of Magic sent Harry a letter once again thanking him for his efforts in bringing down the Dark Lord and again offering him a position within the Ministry. Despite the fact that two of his fellow members of the Order of the Phoenix were now on top of the Ministry he still had an aversion to joining. His Muggle relatives, who had been living under the protection of the Order and now the Ministry within the Wizard world, sent him a letter as well. He had gotten along much better with his aunt Petunia and cousin Dudley since they were forced to give up their Muggle home when the Dark Lord came back to power. Finally there was a familiar looking letter addressed to Harry from Hogwarts. He was hesitant to open the letter, knowing exactly what it had to say. He set it aside and made himself lunch. He took his time and made his meal the Muggle way so as to avoid the letter even longer. Finally, when his lunch was finished and his dishes were put away he could wait no longer. It was nearing the time he'd be leaving for the Burrow and he knew that Mrs. Weasley would broach the subject at some point while he was at their home. The letter contained the normal standard letter and also a personal letter from Professor McGonagall. The letter from Hogwarts announced that classes would begin on September 1 and that the train to Hogwarts would leave King's Station at promptly 9 AM on that same day. It also announced that Professor McGonagall had indeed accepted the position of Headmistress and further letters would be sent regarding new changes and such. The personal letter sent from Professor McGonagall was something that shocked Harry, it read:

Dear Mr. Potter,

As you are aware you, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley all agreed a year ago that if the Governors agreed to allow the school to remain open that you all would return to complete your seventh year. I hope that you intend to keep your promise and that my acceptance of the Headmistress position will spur you to want to return. Should you decide to return simply send an owl with a letter stating "Yes" and a time you would be willing to meet at The Three Broomsticks before September 1st.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Harry felt exhausted just having read the letter. But he knew that waiting would only prolong the dread of the situation. He pulled out a quill and parchment and immediately took to writing a letter to Professor McGonagall informing her of his decision to return to Hogwarts and offering to meet her next Thursday at The Three Broomsticks. He went up to his room where the owl cage was and opened the door to a bright white owl. "Take this to Professor McGonagall." He said to the owl. It took off without any hesitation.

Harry purchased the owl six months after he defeated the Dark Lord. Hermione was tired of the fact that Harry could not easily communicate with everyone because he did not have a way of sending letters. Harry's previous owl Hedwig died in the attempt to remove Harry from his previous home. In honor of her memory Harry purchased an identical owl and given him the name Erole.

At a quarter to two in the afternoon Harry was finally ready to make his trip to the Burrow. Certain that he would be hounded by anyone who was keeping watch over the Weasley home, Harry decided to bring his Invisibility Cloak. He had inherited the cloak from his father who had inherited down the family tree from Ignotus Peverell. When he was ready he threw on the cloak and apparated into the field next to the Burrow. As he had expected there were people there watching the area where it was suspected the Burrow was. Harry walked past the people and entered into the boundary set up by the Fidelius Charm.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Burrow

As soon as Harry crossed the threshold of the Burrow he removed his Invisibility Cloak. He immediately saw Mrs. Weasley in her garden assisted by Fleur. In the time since Fleur and Bill's wedding, Mrs. Weasley had grown close to her daughter in law. It appeared that she came to grips with the fact that Charlie, Percy and George may in fact never marry while up until recently there was only a slight chance Ron would ever get married. Fleur for her part had done everything she could to make sure she was welcomed into the Weasley family. Harry walked over to where the two of them were in the garden since he did not see anyone else.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, Fleur." Harry said as he got closer to the garden.

"Well, hello there Harry!" Mrs. Weasley was on her feet and at Harry before he knew what hit him. She embraced him tightly as though she hadn't seen him in years. Fleur stood and walked over to where Harry and Mrs. Weasley were hugging.

"'Ello 'Arry." She said to him in her broken English.

"Hello Fleur."

"The boys are upstairs and I believe Hermione and Ginny are in the kitchen getting dinner prepared for this evening." Mrs. Weasley said as she finally let go of Harry. "We will be in soon too; we're just cleaning up the garden a little bit."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, I'll let you two get back to what you were doing." Harry said as he waved good bye to both of them and walked inside the Weasley family home.

The Weasley house was a bit messy since Hermione moved in and the events of the previous year still left most a bit flustered. Their reliable old clock that showed all of the Weasley family and where they were was still hanging on the wall of the kitchen as Harry entered. Fred's name was removed from the clock while Fleur and Hermione's names were added. Fred's death came as a blow not only to the Weasleys but to Harry as well. He and George came to help fight back the Dark Lord's army of Death Eaters only for Fred to be struck down. The company they had started was still going strong and George had allowed Lee Jordan, a friend of both George and Fred from Hogwarts, to take Fred's place in the business.

Ginny and Hermione were sitting at the kitchen table while they had cast a spell to have dinner begin preparing itself. It looked as though they were already deep into planning Hermione and Ron's wedding without Ron's involvement.

"Hello Harry." Hermione said she noticed he had entered the house.

Ginny looked up having not seen Harry yet and immediately jumped out of her chair to embrace Harry.

"Hey Ginny, Hermione" Harry said as he was hugging Ginny.

"I wanted to talk to you privately for a few minutes if that is alright with you." Ginny whispered into Harry's ear.

"Sure, let's go up to your room" He replied.

"We'll be back shortly." Ginny said to Hermione as she grabbed Harry's hand and began walking toward the stairs up to her room. The Weasley home was a tall house with many floors. Ron had forever lived at the top of the house in the attic while Ginny's room was lower down. On the walls along the spiral staircase were pictures of the Weasley family members including extended family members. They reached Ginny's room, which Harry had only been in one other time. Harry anticipated that Ginny would want to talk as soon as they saw each other. Ron came to visit him about four months back and told him he had caught Ginny and Hermione talking about Harry. It seemed Ginny was hoping that they could pick up where they had left off at the end of his sixth year at Hogwarts. Now that he was returning to Hogwarts to complete his seventh and final year he was certain that Ginny would want to continue their relationship. He couldn't say that he didn't want to get back together since he had missed her deeply every day he had been away from her. He couldn't find a single reason why he shouldn't get back together with her either, since the reason they broke up was because he had to fit the Dark Lord.

When they finally reached Ginny's room, she turned and closed the door while Harry walked over to the window where he sat down. The sun was pouring into her room and as she stood in front of him it caught all of her, illuminating her in a way that Harry could hardly believe.

"I'm sure Ron has told you that I've wanted to talk to you for a while now." She started off.

"Yea, he's mentioned it once or twice." Harry replied with a smile.

"Good, then you know I want us to get back together. Hermione told me that you three had told McGonagall that you would return to Hogwarts should it remain open. Now that we've received word that it will indeed stay open and that McGonagall is going to be Headmistress I see no reason why we can't resume our relationship." She had a tone of strictness in her voice.

Harry sat for a moment taking in all that she had said. He expected everything she said, but was still a bit taken aback by it. The monster in the pit of his stomach was kicking at him to say yes and to kiss her as they had kissed the last time he was at the Burrow before Fleur and Bill's wedding.

"Well, er um. I don't disagree with you Ginny." He finally said after a few moments of silence.

Ginny smiled and immediately leaped into Harry's lamp and began to kiss him just as she had done a year ago.

"I knew you'd say yes!" She said to him between kisses.

"So, why haven't you two started setting up the table?" Harry asked.

"Oh, we're not eating in the house tonight. Mum and dad invited over a number of people to celebrate the reopening of Hogwarts." Ginny said getting off his lap. "I should probably get back down there to see if Hermione needs any more help. The guys are upstairs in Ron's room."

"Thanks. I guess I'll see you in a bit then?" Harry said as Ginny was opening the door.

Harry walked up the remaining flights of stairs before reaching Ron's room at the very top of the house. He could hear the voices of George and Bill coming from inside his room and it seemed they were talking to him about the wedding. Instead of going in right away Harry decided to stay outside the room and sit on the steps. Since they'd be eating outside, it meant that a lot of people were coming to dinner. This made Harry a bit uncomfortable since a lot of people, even those within the Order, still wanted to congratulate him on his victory over Voldemort. It made him uncomfortable every time someone wanted to bring up how he had overcome the Dark Lord single handily. He couldn't get over the fact that too many people had to lose their lives while Harry attempted to take down Voldemort. He was most heartbroken that Fred, Remus and Tonks all died at the hands of various Death Eaters. Harry finally decided he could wait no longer. He stood up and walked into Ron's room and immediately all three of the Weasley brothers turned and stared at him.

"About time you got here, Harry." Ron said a bit miffed that he had waited until almost three in the afternoon to come into his room.

"I've been here for about an hour and a half already. Ginny wanted to speak to me when I got here." Harry responded quickly.

"So how did the little witch do in wrapping you back up under her spell?" George asked with a grin on his face.

"You can probably answer that one for yourself, George." Bill said on Harry's behalf. "Nonetheless, Fleur and I took bets before we got here as to how long it'd take Ginny and Harry to get back together."

Ron looked happy that they were now all ganging up on Harry. Harry could only guess that they had been badgering Ron relentlessly about the wedding since he and Hermione announced their engagement to the family.

"So, Ginny said that there are a lot of people coming over tonight. You guys in on who is coming?" Harry said trying to change the subject quickly.

"Oh yea, no mum and dad have been pretty tight lipped about who was coming over for the celebration." Ron replied for his brothers who were still laughing.

For the next few minutes they continued to talk until they heard the familiar sounds of Mrs. Weasley walking up the stairs to retrieve her three sons and Harry to help set up for the dinner. Harry felt anxious over this; he much rather have stayed in the room than to go downstairs where he would have to speak with people as they came over the barrier.

As Harry was thinking of ways to get out of having to help the door opened and Mrs. Weasley stood in the doorway.

"Ron, George, and Bill you three need to get downstairs and put up the tent for dinner tonight." She said in a low voice that made it appear she was willing to ask rather than order her three sons to help out. Harry felt a sigh of relief that he wasn't directed to go downstairs and help and as the three of them got up and walked out of the room Mrs. Weasley did not follow.

"Harry, dear, you have someone here to see you." She said pleasantly.

Harry felt dread at the idea someone was there to see him. This is exactly why he hadn't left number 12 Grimmauld Place in months.

"Er-" was all he could get out.

"Your Godson his here and his Grandmother has brought him. She is who would like to speak to you. Now get downstairs." She said in a much stricter voice.

As Harry stood up to obey the orders he had been given there was dread already washing over him. He hadn't seen Teddy, ever. Immediately he remembered when he was asked to be the Godfather to Remus and Tonks's son. He felt horrible at the immediate thought of the dead bodies of Teddy's father and mother. Remus had offered to join Harry, Ron and Hermione before Harry shamed Remus to return to his wife and son. He had always enjoyed Tonks, though he barely had gotten to know her in the short times they were around each other. He had met Andromeda and Ted Tonks only once on the night he had been whisked away from his Aunt and Uncle's house. Andromeda resembled her sister Bellatrix so much that Harry was taken aback the moment they met. Andromeda, however, was much nicer than either of her two sisters. He knew eventually he'd have to meet with her and Teddy, after all in the Wizard community to be a Godfather or Godmother was a significant honor but also a tremendous responsibility.

"And before you think of running off after you have spoken to her, you should know there are a lot of people coming over tonight who want a word with you. We have therefore placed a charm on our property that prevents you from leaving until everyone who told us they needed to speak to you has." Mrs. Weasley said as she left Ron's room ahead of Harry. Harry mumbled something under his breath so as not to offend Mrs. Weasley, but he continued following her out of the room and down the stairs.

"She is in the kitchen, Harry. I have asked Hermione and Ginny to go outside and help Fleur finish the garden while I help the boys set up the tent. You three will not be bothered by anyone." She said as they reached the end of the stairs and headed outside while Harry went toward the kitchen. He could already feel his nerves attacking him; what if he was a horrible Godfather, what if Teddy hated him, what had he gotten himself into?

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley" Harry shouted as she left the house with a wave.

He walked into the kitchen and saw Mrs. Tonks sitting at the table with Teddy next to her. Where had time gone? It was only a year ago that Teddy was born and now he was sitting up on his own and eating food. It was as though Harry really had no business caring for such an amazing child.

"Er-Hello Mrs. Tonks." Harry said as he was through the doorway.

"Oh, well hello there, Harry." She said in response.

"This is Teddy, I presume?"

"Yes, this is your Godson. He has been asking all about you all summer so far. He has been anxious to meet you." She answered.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around much…"

"It is ok, Harry. With all that happened I never expected you to spend all your time in the Wizard world. I knew you would hide away in your home." She said politely. "But regardless, you are here now and we have some things we really do need to discuss."

Harry sat down on the seat across from Mrs. Tonks and next to Teddy. Teddy was looking at Harry and smiling, he instantly recognized him.

"As you know, you are Teddy's Godfather. My sweet baby girl and her husband decided that you would be the best person for that job. And as you also know, as Witches and Wizards we take this role of Godparent very seriously. In the event the child is left parentless and no blood relative is able to take the child, it is up to the Godparent to do so." She began, "I have been caring for Teddy since his parents untimely deaths, however I am old and feel I am unable to properly care for my grandson."

"You want me to take him, to raise him?" He asked hesitantly already knowing what she was going to say.

"Yes, I think it is best for Teddy if you were to raise him." His worst fears were coming out of Mrs. Tonks's mouth.

"You know that I will be returning to Hogwarts in the fall to complete my education?" He asked, hoping she would reconsider her decision.

"I do, and I have already spoken with Minerva about it. She has said that Teddy is more than welcome at Hogwarts." She smiled as she defeated Harry's best argument. Unfortunately he had been made all too aware of the consequences of what it meant to be a Godparent. Professor McGonagall told him that if a blood relative was unable to care for an orphan child, the Godparent was obligated to take custody.

"My daughter left a letter for you. I am going to go outside and help Molly finish what needs to be done for this evening. Take some time and get to know your Godson; I will come over tomorrow with him and help you set up a room." She got up from her chair and handed Harry the letter. She kissed Teddy on the forehead and walked out the door to where Mrs. Weasley was directing George and Bill to set up the tent.

With trepidation Harry opened the letter left for him by Tonks:

_Dear Harry,_

_ It is probably cheesy to say this, but, if you are reading this then it means I am already dead. Well, not just me but Remus as well. Let me first begin by telling you why Remus and I decided to name you Godfather of our dear son Teddy. With the death of Sirius, Remus has felt that the last connection to his life is through you and me. Without us he feels he would fall into his werewolf nature and never return. In the very short time that I have known you, I have learned that if there were anyone I would be willing to trust whole heartedly with my life it would be you. For these reasons, Remus and I decided you would make the best Godfather for Teddy. _

_ My father is already dead as I write you this letter. It is becoming ever more evident that there will be a battle between the Order of the Phoenix and the Dark Lord's Death Eaters. The outcome of this battle, I do not know. But I do know that my sweet mother is in no condition to take care of and raise Teddy. With both her sisters engaged in the Dark Lord's bidding, and her loving husband dead, she is a frail woman. It is there for my wishes that if Remus and I should die, that you be given custody over Teddy. I have but a few requests from you, Harry. First, do not let him forget us. Second, he is a Metamorphmagus as was evident to me as soon as I had given birth to him. He may very well be the last Metamorphmagus or the only one he shall ever meet in his life time. I know what this is like, and I do not want my son to go through such a life._ _I have done research and found three books that I believe could help someone become a Metamorphmagus. I have left them at Sirius's house, now yours. You can find them in the library across from Regulus's old room. Do not let Teddy grow up as the only Metamorphmagus he knows._

_ You have all my and Remus's love. Please share it with our son. _

_ -Tonks. _

Harry reread the letter a million times to make sure he had read it correctly. Tonks wanted him to raise her son, but not only that but to attempt to learn to become a Metamorphmagus. He was feeling sick now, sicker than he had felt the whole time had been at the Weasley's. How was anyone expecting him to raise a child? Let alone do as Tonks had asked. He was looking at Teddy now and began to see his future and all Harry could see was despair. He wished that someone would come and pinch him and he would awake to find that Remus and Tonks had survived Voldemort's assault on Hogwarts. Had he not been stupid enough to return to Hogwarts and all the D.A. to alert others to his whereabouts, then Tonks and Remus never would have gone to the school that night; they would still be alive. Harry was still staring at Teddy who was smiling and laughing thinking that Harry was playing a game with him when he heard the door slam behind him. He dropped the letter and immediately snapped out of his trance.

"Are you ok, Harry?" Ginny's voice sounded from behind him. She walked up to his chair and knelt down to pick up the letter. Harry could tell by the length of time she remained on her knees that she was reading the letter.

"Um, wow." Was all she could muster.

"Yea. Tonks thinks that I'm some great and wonderful wizard who can raise a child by myself and also learn to become a Metamorphmagus; I couldn't even grasp Occlumency until last year." Harry responded, anger was in his voice.

"You won't be raising him alone. You have me and Hermione and Ron to help you." She assured him. She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and gave him a reassuring hug and kiss on the head.

"Um, thanks Ginny. I really appreciate that; you will make a great mother." He said.

"Well, as much as I would love to sit and here all about how great a mother I'll be to your Godson, Mum sent me in here to tell you the second of your three guests have arrived." She stood up and patted Harry on the head before walking outside. There wasn't an immediate close of the door as the next person walked into the house and into the kitchen where Harry was sitting with Teddy.

"Hello Mr. Potter." The familiar voice of Narcissa Malfoy sounded from behind him.

"Er, hello Mrs. Malfoy." He responded as she moved around him and sat down next to her great nephew.

"Well, well aren't you looking like a big boy" She said in the kind of voice you use to speak to a child as she addressed Teddy.

"I assume that my sister has told you of her decision?" She turned to Harry.

"Yes ma'am."

"I wanted to speak to you to clear the air; do you mind if I call you Harry?" She asked.

"I guess not." He responded.

"Good, and you may call me Narcissa. I wanted to thank you for saving the life of my son, Draco, last year during the fight. He told me that you risk your life to save his while you were trying to bring down the Dark Lord. I believe he now owes you two life debts? I would like the privilege of taking one of those life debts off of him. If it were not for you my life would have ended, even if it had only been at the cost of losing my lovely son." She said to him before stopping and letting him respond.

"Well, um. I don't know what to say. I can't say that I have ever really thought much of your son, as he has probably told you." He responded after a few seconds. "But despite how we get along, or how I have gotten along with your husband in the past, you always seem to have treated me better."

"I can assure you, Harry, that Draco will no longer treat you as he once did. I realized long ago, long before the Dark Lord returned, that we had made a grave mistake. I want you to know that I have pledged my allegiance solely to you. I thank you for the chance to talk." She said as she stood up and reached out her hand to shake Harry's. Harry responded by standing and putting out his own hand; she shook his hand and left the house quickly so as not to allow him a chance at responding.

Harry watched as Narcissa Malfoy left the house and went to help with the preparations outside. He did not see Draco or Mr. Malfoy outside and presumed that she had come alone. Before he sat back down he saw Ginny coming back inside the house.

"Mum said you should bring Teddy and come outside. Your last guest won't be speaking to you until later tonight. I think it is my dad, but I'm not sure." She said with a smile as she held the door open for Harry and Teddy. Harry picked Teddy up out of his chair and immediately Teddy put his arms around Harry's neck. His appearance changed; the blonde hair he had when Harry entered the kitchen had changed to black and untidy as Harry's.

"He looks just like you." Ginny mentioned with a smile as Harry walked past. She reached up and gave both of them a kiss.

"How many people have you told?" Harry said, smiling at Ginny.

"Oh, you know, just everyone I know." She responded happily.

The rest of the afternoon went by quickly and uneventfully. Harry spent most of the time getting to know Teddy and hanging out with Ginny. Mrs. Weasley made sure everything was ready well before Charlie, Percy and Mr. Weasley got there. Ron and Hermione were walking around the house while Bill and Fleur went inside. Harry spent some of the time thinking of what Mr. Weasley would have to talk to Harry about, if indeed the last person who needed to speak to him was Mr. Weasley. Just as the sun was going down behind the horizon, both Percy and Mr. Weasley walked across the barrier with their guest: Kingsley Shacklebolt. Kingsley had been appointed interim Minister of Magic after Voldemort was defeated. Shortly after that he was officially named Minister of Magic and proceeded to fill the Ministry with Order members. It had been Kingsley who had sent letter after letter to Harry all summer trying to convince him to join the Ministry.

"Hello Harry." Kingsley said as they approached where he was sitting with Ginny and Teddy. "It is nice to see such a lovely young family." He was slightly laughing.

"Oh, hello there Harry, Ginny, and can't forget Teddy." Mr. Weasley said as he followed Kingsley.

"Hello Minister, Mr. Weasley." Harry responded.

"It is Kingsley to you Harry, just like all of my other friends." Kingsley responded before walking over to Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry, might I have a moment with you alone?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Of course." As Harry followed Mr. Weasley to the side of the house.

"As you are aware, I had Molly put a charm on the house so that you couldn't leave before everyone who needed to speak to you had their chance. I am the last of those who need to, so I hope you will stay for dinner once we are done here." Mr. Weasley had a serious tone in his voice.

"First, let me congratulate you on reestablishing your relationship with my daughter. I hope that you know if you should ever feel inclined to ask for my daughter's hand in marriage you have Molly and my full support."

"Er, thank you Mr. Weasley." Harry responded.

"Secondly, I don't want to alarm you but as you know many former Death Eaters fled England for Albania after the Dark Lord died. We have been receiving intelligence that they may be gathering to respond to what happened. We also think that Voldemort may have been training a protégé to take his place in the event something like this happened. We do not know if these reports are accurate, but we tend to believe that the Death Eaters may still want to revenge Voldemort's death. As for the rumors of a protégé, we do not have any solid evidence. I didn't want to frighten you, but I felt you should be aware. Please do not let this news affect your decisions." He finally finished seeing that Harry was upset over the news.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley. I will keep this information in mind and will continue about my life as usual until a clear danger presents itself here in England." Harry had a stone cold look on his face as he spoke to Mr. Weasley. Harry had no intentions of giving up Ginny or Teddy ever again and did not want to back down from his promise to Professor McGonagall. Until the Death Eaters returned, or this protégé was deemed real there was no reason for Harry to do anything he thought.

Harry resolved to stay for dinner and until everyone else had left. By 9PM Narcissa and Andromeda had left, Teddy was asleep as Andromeda took him home for the last time. She told Harry she would be at his place by noon the next day to begin setting things up. She asked Ginny if she would be there to assist. Narcissa pulled Harry aside and again assured him that she and her family were behind him. Bill and Fleur apparated home less than an hour later and Charlie followed. Percy was living at home still but went to bed fairly early to be at work the next morning. Kingsley left last while Ron and Hermione went inside to spend time together. Finally Harry was ready to leave as it was just him, Ginny and Mr. Weasley at the table. Harry had asked Mr. Weasley more about the information he had received about the Death Eaters. After assuring Harry that he would be the first to know if any of these loyal followers of Voldemort returned, Harry thanked Mr. Weasley for having him over and then kissed Ginny. She told him to expect her around 10 the next morning. Harry threw on his Invisibility Cloak and walked out of the barrier to apparate back to number 12 Grimmauld Place.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: McGonagall's Proposal

Harry spent the next few days setting up a room for Teddy along with Andromeda and Ginny. To his surprise Andromeda admitted to Harry and Ginny that she was moving in with her sister Narcissa. It seemed that the two had grown much closer in the aftermath of Voldemort's demise. Narcissa's words to Harry at the Weasley's a few days before seemed to be holding true as she offered Andromeda assistance. Ginny too kept her promise of coming over and helping Harry out with Teddy. Their relationship was blossoming quite nicely for Harry's taste. But as the week wore on and Thursday approached, Harry began to feel the same dread he felt before going to the Weasleys. Not only was he going to be meeting with Professor McGonagall, he would be doing it in a very public place. Ginny offered to accompany him to the meeting at the Three Broomsticks but Harry refused; instead he asked her to stay at his place and watch over Teddy.

Finally, on Thursday Harry woke up and began the process of getting Teddy ready for the day. He bathed him and fed him all before Harry himself had a chance to think of the impending meeting set for later in the early afternoon. Around 10 Ginny arrived to spend time with Harry before he would apparate to Hogsmead for the meeting.

"What do you think she wants to talk to you about?" Ginny inquired.

"I haven't got a clue. I think she wants to make certain I haven't decided to leave school after all. I think she has probably heard that I'm now raising Teddy." Harry responded as he was busying himself with chores around the house.

"Hermione said that she has never read that there was ever a student at Hogwarts who had a child. She read and reread Hogwarts: A History numerous times hoping to find some mention of it." Ginny was reading through the books Tonks had left Harry.

"Well, I can't really do much else around here. I guess I should probably go and see if I can get to the Three Broomsticks before Professor McGonagall gets there." Harry said with a bit of hesitance in his voice. He grabbed his Invisibility Cloak and gave Ginny a kiss.

"I should be back in a couple of hours. Then the three of us can go to dinner if you want." Harry said as he looked into Ginny's eyes.

"That sounds fun, doesn't it Teddy." She answered as she looked down at the child on the floor.

"Very well, then, I will be off." Harry said as he walked to the door.

"See you soon, Harry!" Ginny yelled as Harry walked through the door onto the front step of number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Harry soon found himself in the familiar dark tight hole that always accompanied his apparitions. The trip was longer than he expected, but then again he had never actually apparated from his home to Hogsmead. The furthest he had ever gone was to the Burrow. He finally found himself on solid ground again just outside of the Three Broomsticks. He noticed as people turned their heads to see where the loud bang had come from that almost always comes when someone apparates. He walked over to the door of the Three Broomsticks and waited for someone to open it for him. When a young woman stepped out of the bar Harry slipped in before the door could shut. He immediately walked over to where the bathrooms were to removed the cloak and stuff it into his bag. When he emerged from the men's bathroom he noticed that the Three Broomsticks was relatively empty. He ordered himself a Butterbeer and settled into a table in the back corner of the bar. He waited there for twenty minutes when he finally saw Professor McGonagall enter through the front door.

Harry waved to get Professor McGonagall's attention. She first walked up to the bar and seemed to order two butterbeers before she walked to where Harry was sitting. Harry pulled out his wand and said in his head "_Muffliato_." Professor McGonagall laid the beers onto the table before she took her seat.

"Well Mr. Potter, I assume your trip was not a problem?" McGonagall said to Harry.

"It was pleasant; I brought my cloak so as not to draw much attention to myself." He responded, sipping out of the cup McGonagall had placed in front of him.

"I assume you want to know why it is I have asked to meet with you. Let me begin by saying that while Hogwarts has been reopened, we are missing a number of professors. Professors Flitwick, Sprout and Hagrid have chosen to retire; although Hagrid has remained on as our grounds keeper. As you know, we also no longer have a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor or a Potions master. It is unfortunate that Professor Slughorn chose to flee from the Battle and thus give up his job at Hogwarts." She finished saying before taking a sip from her cup.

"Er-why are you telling me all this Professor?" Harry asked.

"Well you see, Harry, we are in need of new Professors. I have been fortunate to find new Professors for Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Potions, Muggle Studies, Charms and Arithmancy. I believe you know my new Professors. Charlie Weasley has agreed to come on board and teach Care of Magical Creatures and his brothers George, Bill and Ron will be teaching Charms, Arithmancy and Muggle Studies respectfully. Neville Longbottom has agreed to become my new Herbology Professor and Hermione Granger has agreed to become the new Potions Master. I have also been able to add Mrs. Fleur Weasley to agree to teach International Wizard Relations. That leaves me with just one more position to fill, Defense Against the Dark Arts." She said, once again sipping from her Butterbeer.

"Er-how can Neville, Ron and Hermione teach Professor?" Harry asked.

"They and you have been granted N.E.. They in the subjects they are teaching and you in Defense Against the Dark Arts. The Ministry felt that you all showed yourselves competent in the subject matters last year. And as such, Mr. Potter, I am willing to offer you 30,000 Galleons a year to agree to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts." She said calmly.

"Me? Teach? I…I don't know Professor." Harry said tentatively.

"It is Minerva, Harry." She said politely.

"I don't know what to say, really." Harry was now chugging his butterbeer.

"I will take that as you have accepted your position. Do you have a preference on your chambers?" She asked.

"Er-, can I have Professor Snape's old chambers?" He asked.

"Severus's? Well I don't see why not. I will need to expand it of course, as you will be bringing Theodore Lupin with you I presume."

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that. Will that be a problem?" Harry responded.

"No, of course it wouldn't be. When you are teaching, Harry, you may ask that Madam Pomfrey watch over Teddy." She sounded very calm while Harry had a look of discomfort on his face. "As for your relationship with Ginny Weasley, you will need to be cautious about drawing too much attention to it from the students."

"Of course." Harry said automatically.

"Now then, there are only two other things I need to discuss with you. First, we need new Heads for the various houses and second, I need a deputy headmaster or mistress. To the second, I wish for you to take that position. I believe that both Albus and Severus would approve of this appointment. Secondly, I would like your opinion on making your friends Hermione and Neville the heads of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. You, of course, will become head of Gryffindor. I believe Professor Firenze will make a good Slytherin leader, don't you?"

"I, um, I agree with you. I think Hermione will make a great Ravenclaw and so will Neville." Harry said, he was beginning to relax.

"Then it is decided. You will be my new Deputy Headmaster and the head of Gryffindor." McGonagall said to Harry. She finished off her butterbeer and stood up. "You will need to come to Hogwarts a week before the students arrive. We have a lot to discuss before school starts."

Harry stood up to shake hands with McGonagall, "Thank you Professor."

"It is Minerva, Harry. And let me be the first to congratulate you on your new job, Professor Potter." She shook his hand and then grabbed her cloak as she made her way to the door.

Harry sat back down to finish his butterbeer; he was still stunned at what had happened during his meeting. Never in his wildest dreams had he hoped to be named a Professor at Hogwarts. Not only that, but he was shocked he had been named Deputy Headmaster and the head of Gryffindor. His beer finished, Harry made his way into the men's restroom once again to throw on his Invisibility Cloak. Once on, he walked out of the Three Broomsticks and apparated back to number 12 Grimmauld Place. As he walked into the house he found Ginny on the ground playing with Teddy and Hermione and Ron sitting on the couch reading.

"Hey, Harry! How did your meeting go?" Ginny said as soon as she saw Harry enter the room.

"Er, it went well." Harry said while he put his bag down on the ground.

"Congratulations, Mr. Deputy Headmaster." Ron was now standing up walking over to Harry.

"It is wonderful news; I can't say that there is anyone more suited for the job! And to think, we're all professors there together!" Hermione joined Ron. Ginny was looking confused, obviously they had waited to let her in on the secret until after Harry's meeting with McGonagall.

"What is going on? What are you two talking about?" Ginny now asked.

"Professor McGonagall asked Bill, Fleur, Charlie, George, Ron, Neville, Harry and I to become teachers at Hogwarts. Neville, Harry and I are also the new Heads of the various houses. Firenze is the head of Slytherin, while Harry is Gryffindor, Neville is Hufflepuff and I am Ravenclaw." Hermione turned to face Ginny's question.

"What are you three going to be teaching?" Ginny followed up.

"Harry is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ron is teaching Muggle Studies and I'm the new Potions Master. Bill is teaching Arithmancy, Fleur is teaching International Wizard Relations, George is teaching Charms and Charlie is the new Care of Magical Creatures instructor. "Hermione said.

Ginny's face was in shock and Harry broke away from Hermione and Ron to go and hug her. Ginny whispered to Harry how happy she was that they were all now going to be working at Hogwarts, but expressed concerns that her family would be teaching her. The four of them spent the afternoon talking about plans for Hogwarts and for Ron and Hermione's wedding. Ginny became much more comfortable about the idea of her family and boyfriend teaching almost every subject at Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny asked Hermione and Ron if they wanted to go to dinner with them and Teddy, they both said yes.

Harry realized quickly that they only had two months to come up with lesson plans for the new school year. He made plans with Ron and Hermione during dinner that they would come a couple times a week to work on their lesson plans together. In exchange Harry had to agree to visit the Burrow a few times a week until school started. That left Harry and Ginny little time alone together, but she told him before leaving with Ron and Hermione that her parents had said she could spend more time there; including the night. For the first time since he returned from his meeting Harry saw Ginny's devilish smile before she apparated back to the Burrow for the evening.

The evening moved slowly after Ginny, Ron and Hermione left for the night. Harry put Teddy to bed and opened up one of the books Tonks had left him on how to become a Metamorphmagus. I promised himself that he would try harder to fulfill Tonks's wish than he had to learn Occlumency. As the night grew darker Harry moved to his bed and began to drift into sleep. They events of the day danced in his head as he slept.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Celebration Party

"Harry, wake up, Harry." Ginny's voice boomed into Harry's ear early one morning.

"Wha, what? Why?" He responded sleepily.

"We're going to the Burrow today, remember? My parents are throwing a party for you all before you leave for Hogwarts." Ginny was now pushing up against Harry to get him to wake up.

"What time is it?" He finally said with his eyes wide open.

"9 am. But you promised Ron you'd be there by 11." She reminded Harry. Ron and Harry had spent an incredible amount of time together since Harry's meeting with McGonagall over a month ago. July had flitted away almost as if nothing had happened. Meanwhile August moved sluggishly as Ron, Hermione and Harry were working feverishly to finish their lesson plans through at least the end of December. Harry had a pretty good idea of what he'd teach his first and second years. He didn't know them very well and knew that they had less knowledge of Defense than the other students he'd be teaching. However, he still had no idea what to teach his fifth, sixth and seventh years especially since some of his seventh years were among the members of the D.A. Hermione decided she would act as though all of them had not received proper training since Snape was moved from Potions to Defense. Meanwhile, Ron was busy trying to learn as much about the Muggle world as possible. For someone who had been friends for going on eight years with two people who had grown up as Muggles, Ron seemed hopelessly lost. Thankfully his students wouldn't know any more about Muggles than he did. Now they were just a few days away from leaving the comforts of their homes to begin teaching at Hogwarts.

McGonagall had kept in touch with Harry almost on a weekly basis through owls. She wanted to make sure that he was well aware of everything going on at Hogwarts and what changes Minerva was thinking of making to the school. She spent one whole letter explaining to Harry the changes she made to Snape's old chambers; namely expanding it and adding a small room where Teddy could sleep. Meanwhile, she was also asking Harry who he thought would make good candidates for Head Boy and Head Girl of the various houses. Harry was dead set on making sure Ginny was named Head Girl for Gryffindor. McGonagall made certain to assure Harry that they would simply present candidates they felt would be best suited for the job, but the choice was up to the head of each house.

Harry finally heard his door close over as he had made movements to wake up. Ginny had been spending the night at number 12 Grimmauld Place for the last three weeks. The words of Mr. Weasley echoed in Harry's head, _"if you should ever feel inclined to ask for my daughter's hand in marriage you have Molly and my full support." _Harry felt a cold shiver go down his spine; he loved Ginny but felt they might be too young to marry. Nevertheless, he had gone out one day without Ginny in order to buy her a ring. He felt that it'd be best if they were engaged before going back to Hogwarts but figured he would ask her to marry him during the Christmas break. Harry got out of bed and quickly got ready to leave for the Burrow. His stomach was growling at him and figured it'd be best if he, Ginny and Teddy had something to eat before apparating.

"Harry, you have an owl." He heard Ginny's voice echoing through the house. Harry walked out of his room and over to Teddy's room to find that Ginny had already prepared him and taken him down to the kitchen. He could smell breakfast being made downstairs as he walked down the stairs to the awaiting owl. Harry walked over to the owl and begun to remove the parchment hanging from the left leg of the owl who then immediately flew out of the open window without first receiving a treat. He slowly flipped the letter over to find the Ministry of Magic's official seal on the front. Harry was half tempted to throw the letter aside, but then decided it'd be best if he opened it.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_As Minister of Magic, let me officially congratulate you on having been appointed new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and Deputy Headmaster at Hogwarts. This letter, however, concerns a different business than your new job. The Ministry of Magic wishes to extend to you our congratulations on being named to the Order of Merlin, First Class. In addition you have been named a Deputy Warlock of the Wizengamot. Please also note that the Ministry of Magic has deemed it necessary and prudent to grant you authority to teach and use the Unforgivable Curses to N.E.W.T level students at Hogwarts for the explicit purpose of teaching defense against these Curses and also recognition of them. And because of the threat that we still perceive from Voldemort's followers, the Death Eaters, and the possibility of there being a protégé trained by the Dark Lord himself, you are permitted here after to use the Unforgivable Curses as an Auror. You will also be permitted ownership of books previous held in the Hogwarts library until Tom Riddle obtained them for the purposes of becoming Lord Voldemort. As you may know, these books were at one time under the care of Albus Dumbledore. We encourage you to study these books in your quest to prevent the Death Eaters or a so called protégé from coming to power. _

_Sincerely,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minister of Magic_

Harry dropped the letter to the ground and stood frozen for many seconds. He couldn't believe what he had just read from the Minister of Magic. He was certain it was a mistake, or maybe a forgery from one of the Death Eaters living abroad or maybe in secret here in England. It felt like an eternity as he stood there until Ginny came into the room as if she were going back up to the room to wake Harry once again. She walked up to Harry and put her hand on his shoulder; she looked into his eyes. Harry saw her facial expression, she was puzzled. When Harry did not respond Ginny looked down and saw the letter.

"Oh, dad mentioned something about the Minister wanting to send you a letter." She said quietly, unsure of how Harry would react.

"Why did the Minister give me these allowances?" Harry asked, though he made sure not to sound as if he were accusing Ginny.

"I think that the Ministry is fearful that all the things they are hearing about Death Eaters living in Albania and that they are searching for Voldemort's protégé are all true. They know you are the only one strong enough to defeat any threats." Ginny said in a comforting voice, hugging Harry around the waist.

"But, I'm not that strong. I was lucky against Voldemort." Harry was pleading.

"You know that isn't true Harry. You are the strongest wizard in England and everyone knows it. The Kingsley wants to make certain that you remain the strongest. I think that is really why Tonks wanted you to learn to become like her and Teddy." Ginny had managed to turn Harry around and looked into his eyes as she told him this.

Harry finally calmed down and tried to process everything Ginny had said. He knew what she was saying was true. He had managed to defeat Voldemort not because of luck, but because he was the stronger wizard. Dumbledore had made certain that Harry was as powerful as he was before he died. Harry finally collected himself and kissed Ginny.

"What's for breakfast?" He asked in a casual tone.

"Eggs and sausage." Ginny responded with a smile.

Harry made certain that they didn't eat breakfast in silence. They discussed what they were going to do over at the Burrow, certain that Mrs. Weasley was going to do everything in her power to make sure they worked. When that conversation was exhausted Ginny brought up how they would handle their relationship at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall had not explicitly forbidden them from carrying on a relationship while at Hogwarts; she had just warned Harry to make sure it did not disrupt other students. Harry and Ginny, therefore, resolved that they would try and steal time away by visiting the Room of Requirement; which Harry also decided would be used to practice other forms of magic that were suggested he study.

When they had finished their breakfast Harry cleaned up while Ginny got Teddy ready for the travel. They had decided that they should apparate together, but holding onto Teddy. Even though Ginny was already 17, her and Harry apparated together almost anytime they went out; in fact in the last three weeks she had not once apparated alone. Harry finished cleaning up from breakfast and quickly readied himself for the trip. They decided not to use the Invisibility Cloak and set out for the front door.

The familiar black void that accompanied apparition never bothered Harry when he was with Ginny and Teddy. Surprisingly, Harry never got the impression that apparition bothered Teddy either. They landed softly just outside the barrier of the Weasley's house. To their shock the Weasleys had already set up most everything for the going away party that evening. The tent was set up, the garden was primed and it appeared everyone was just sitting around and waiting for guests to arrive.

"It is about time you two got here. If I didn't know any better, Harry, I would think you are trying to steal my sweet girl from me." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she walked over to where Ginny and Harry were coming in from.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, great to see you as well." Harry responded.

"Mom, I don't think Harry needs to steal what is already his." Ginny added.

"Oh very well, Ginny. Now Harry, Ron is waiting for you in his room. I want to borrow Ginny for a little bit while you and the boys do whatever up there." Mrs. Weasley's voice had an air of strictness to it. She would not be argued with on this point and so Harry and Ginny gave each other a kiss, Ginny kissed Teddy on the head, and separated.

Harry took the long walk up to Ron's attic with Teddy in his arms. The familiar sound of George's voice echoed into the stairway as Harry reached the door. Harry decided not to even bother knocking, and instead walked into the room unannounced. To his surprise Fleur and Hermione were in the room as well, but they quickly got to their feet to leave once they noticed Harry was there.

"Mrs. Weasley wants us girls to help cook for tonight's little party." Hermione said.

"Ey can't believe she is making uz do it." Fleur added.

"Your English is getting remarkably better, Fleur." Harry said as they walked past each other.

"Oh thank you, 'Arry. I wuz worried about teaching with my accent."

Harry took a seat next to Ron on the bed and let Teddy sit on the floor with some toys that the Weasleys had kept around the house for anytime they came to visit. Teddy was happy on the floor with his toys and so Harry felt he could properly engage the Weasley boys in conversation.

"So, Harry, are you ready to become Professor Potter, Deputy Headmaster?" Bill asked.

"Oh, yea, I guess so. I don't know how some of the sixth and seventh years are going to take it though. They all have known me for years now." Harry responded. He had thought about that question for a while over the last month or so. He often questioned the wisdom in Minerva making him Deputy Headmaster. This was only one further question to ponder since receiving Kingsley's letter earlier. Since Ginny had been able to offer an explanation earlier, Harry did not feel the need to bring up the subject with her brothers.

The next hour past with each of them talking about their worries and concerns about the upcoming school year. George seemed to have the most confidence, although even he had wished Fred were there to help him along. The conversation eventually found its way to discussing what each of them would be called. Obviously things would be a bit confusing with five different Professor Weasleys walking around. Charlie, it seemed, would go by Charlie as he felt uncomfortable with the title of Professor. Bill and Fleur, Bill said, decided they would go by French titles. Bill would be called Monsignor Weasley and Fleur would be Madam Weasley. Ron and George decided that George would go by Professor and Ron simply by Mr. Weasley. And since they were getting married at Christmas, Ron said that Hermione was going to continue using her maiden name for students to call her by.

By four in the afternoon more people were arriving and so the guys decided to head downstairs before Mrs. Weasley came up to them. Andromeda was eager to see Teddy as she hadn't had a chance to come by to see him at Harry's in quite a while. Narcissa was there, again, though it was becoming less and less odd to see her. Hagrid and McGonagall were there, and Minerva made a point of talking with Harry for a brief time before mingling with the other guests. Neville and his grandmother also showed up, as well as Luna and her father. Harry hadn't gotten over the fact that Luna's father sold them out and was less than pleasant towards him.

Finally, as usual, Percy and his father were the last to arrive. As was with the last time there was a get together at the Weasley's, Mr. Weasley brought Kingsley with him. Before dinner got started Kingsley pulled Harry aside and allowed Harry to inquire about the letter he received earlier in the day.

"You must understand Harry, there is a real danger still threatening our peaceful existence. Since you refused to join the Ministry I was forced to take measures I thought necessary to aid you and protect our world." Kingsley explained. Harry was unable to think of any counter argument to respond with and so he let the matter drop.

To their surprise everyone had pulled together and purchased George, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Harry new robes. Harry was quite happy with his new robes as they were black but had hints of the Gryffindor colors. In addition to this, Minerva told Harry that she was going to make certain that Dumbledore's Pensieve found its way into Harry's chambers. Narcissa announced that the Malfoys were making a large donation to Hogwarts to make sure each of the professors had the best equipment.

By the end of the night everyone was pretty tired and slowly everyone began to leave. With only a week left until they needed to be at Hogwarts, everyone was beginning to get nervous. When Harry decided to go home, Ginny quickly grabbed their things. Harry could tell that Ginny was more nervous now about the whole situation than she had been in a while. Hermione and Ron told them they'd be by sometime in the afternoon; Harry heard Hermione say she wanted to discuss wedding details.

Ginny and Harry once again wrapped their around each other to protect Teddy as they apparated back to number 12 Grimmauld Place. When they returned home, Harry took Teddy up to bed while Ginny prepared a quick dessert for her and Harry.

"That was really nice of everyone to get you all new robes." Ginny said as Harry sat next to her on the couch.

"Yea it was. I think we may need to make a trip to Diagon Alley and get you new robes too." Harry smiled at her.

"Would you really?" Ginny was now all excited.

"Of course. Professor McGonagall said that letters will be sent out with everything you need tomorrow. So we'll make a trip later this week so you can get everything." Harry gave her a kiss and they headed up to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Return to Hogwarts

The next few days were a bit of a blur for Harry and Ginny. Two days after the party at the Burrow Harry and Ginny made their trip to Diagon Alley. Harry knew that the Weasleys did not have a lot of money to supply their children with the best. As a result, Harry made a point of making sure Ginny had the best. Her wand was good for what it was, but Harry knew that Ginny was only slightly happy with it. As a result they made a point of making a trip to Ollivander's. Ollivander's had decided to reopen his shop after Harry, Ron and Hermione saved him and Luna from the Malfoy's dungeon. To their surprise the shop looked newer and better than it had ever looked. Ollivander was quite welcoming of Harry and Ginny, still feeling that had it not been for Harry he would have died. As a result Ollivander offered to discount any wand that chose Ginny. To her surprise a wand made of a mix between dragon tail and unicorn horn chose her as its master. Ollivander offered the wand free of charge to Harry and Ginny, much to Harry's amazement.

Ginny was happy with just a new wand, but Harry wanted to get her new robes. As the head of Gryffindor and new Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts, Harry was all but certain that Ginny would be the new head girl of Gryffindor. As such, Harry felt Ginny needed to set herself as an example to other Gryffindor students. Ginny only half way attempted to prevent Harry from following through with his plans, but Harry could see a sparkle in her eye similar to Fred and George when he gave them his winnings from the Triwizard Championship.

"You know you really don't need to do this, Harry. I'm happy with the robes I have." Ginny said to Harry.

"Your robes are hand me downs, and I'm sure I've seen holes in them." Harry responded.

"Fine." Ginny said with a flirtatious tone.

Their day at Diagon Alley went by quickly and by the end of the day Harry and Ginny were beginning to miss Teddy who had spent the day at the Burrow with Hermione and Ron. Hermione, who was an only child, felt she needed to spend time with a baby now that her wedding to Ron was quickly approaching. They finished their time at Diagon Alley with lunch at one of the cafés Harry ate at before his third year at Hogwarts. Harry was ready to apparate to the Burrow and pick up Teddy. Meanwhile, Ginny decided to head back to number 12 Grimmauld Place and begin preparing dinner. They kissed and apparated separately. For the first time in weeks, Harry was apparating some place without Ginny in his arms. The familiar black void was more daunting than it had been, and Harry couldn't wait to land just outside the Burrow.

"Oh well hello Harry." Mr. Weasley greeted Harry as he walked into the protective border guarding the Burrow.

"Hello Mr. Weasley." Harry greeted Mr. Weasley back.

"Where is Ginny?" He inquired.

"She apparated back to the house; she wanted to start dinner." Harry said as he walked closer to Mr. Weasley who was in the garden.

"I see. Well did you two have fun in Diagon Alley?" Mr. Weasley asked. Mrs. Weasley had gone out with Fleur before Harry and Ginny arrived earlier in the morning. Mr. Weasley wouldn't let them leave until he found out where Harry was taking Ginny. Harry was embarrassed; he didn't want the Weasley's to find out what he had bought Ginny.

"Yes sir. We had lunch at one of those little cafes and visited Lee Jordan at the joke shop." Harry lied to Mr. Weasley.

"Good, good. How is the joke shop these days?"

"Oh, same ole same ole." Harry responded as he walked away into the house.

Hermione and Ron were in the kitchen with Teddy when Harry found them. Harry could tell they had a great time babysitting and he could see Hermione become a bit sad.

"Hello Harry." Hermione said. She picked up Teddy and turned him to Harry, "Look Teddy, it's your Godfather Harry."

"How was Diagon Alley?" Ron interjected.

"It was good." Harry said as he walked around to Hermione to give Teddy a hug.

"Hermione and I are going there tomorrow. We need to get a few things before we head to Hogwarts on Friday." Ron said as he took a bite out of a sandwich that had been sitting in front of him.

Harry spent as much time as he could without spending too much time at the Burrow. He said good bye to Hermione and Ron and they all agreed they would just see each other at Hogwarts. When Harry went back outside, this time with Teddy in his arms, Mr. Weasley was finishing up with the garden. Mr. Weasley simply waved good bye to Teddy and Harry and Harry walked out of the barrier and apparated back to number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Ginny, Teddy and I are home." Harry called out as he walked into the house.

"Hey! I missed you two. I'm in the kitchen." Ginny yelled back.

"Everyone says hey." Harry said as he walked into the kitchen and put Teddy into his chair. He walked over to Ginny, who was standing at the stove apparently making pork chops, and gave her a kiss.

"I've been trying some things with the new wand; it works exactly how I have always wanted a wand to work." Ginny said.

"Oh, there was an owl waiting when I got home. I got my supply list for this year and you got a letter from McGonagall. I think I will just let my mom take me back to Diagon Alley to get the supplies." She said as she paid attention to the dinner. "The letter is on the table."

Harry walked back to the table and picked up the envelope. Over the couple of months Harry and McGonagall had exchanged letters. She informed him that since he was Deputy Headmaster she wanted him to help her make decisions. To Harry's amazement he received a list of all the students and their class schedules. In addition, Minerva sent Harry the finalists for head boy and girl for each of the houses. Gryffindor head girl had one lone candidate, Ginny, while head boy was still a contest between three different students. Harry knew that the final decision of who would be head boy was left to him. At the end of the letter Minerva informed Harry that he need not worry about bring his things with him; she would arrange to have them delivered to Hogwarts. Harry placed the letter back on the table and turned to help Ginny with the dinner.

"I can't believe we have only two days left." Ginny said as soon as she saw Harry turn around.

"I know. I don't know what McGonagall was thinking inviting all us to be teachers at Hogwarts. Are you sure you'll be ok with us teaching you?" Harry asked.

"Yea, it was a bit of a surprise to begin with but I'm confident things will be ok with you all teaching." Ginny responded with her 'Harry only' smile.

"So what do you think you'll end up taking?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I got an owl in pretty much every subject. I think it'll pretty much depend on what you all are willing to accept for a student to be in your class." Ginny responded as she put the finishing touches on dinner.

Ginny and Harry sat down to eat one of their last meals together for the next few months. Ginny finally got Harry to agree to spend Christmas together and go over to the Burrow for a few days around the holiday. The rest of the evening was uneventful as they put Teddy to bed earlier than normal. Ginny practiced a few of her favorite spells with her new wand while Harry continued reading the books left by Tonks.

Over the next couple of days Harry and Ginny tried to spend as much time together as possible. They helped each other pack for the coming school year and were finished with both of their things by the last day they had together. Ginny suggested they go to dinner with Teddy at one of their favorite muggle restaurants. The next morning Harry and Ginny would apparate with Teddy to the Burrow so that Harry could say good bye to her family. Hermione and Ron told Harry the last time he was there that they would leave early in the morning. Harry figured that he would apparate with Bill and Fleur as he did not know what time they would leave.

Ginny apparated a brief second sooner and was waiting for Harry and Teddy so they could walk together. To Harry's surprise when he arrived at the Burrow with Teddy both Ron and Hermione were still there. Both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in the house preparing a meal for everyone before they left for Hogwarts.

"Hello Harry, Ginny." Mrs. Weasley said as she turned away from the breakfast she was cooking. "All ready for the school year, Harry?"

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley." Harry responded, "I hope that I'm ready, can't think of anything I forgot."

Harry and Ginny found seats at the end of the table near where Charlie was sitting. Charlie looked relaxed while both Ron and George were shades of green. Hermione was reading one of her many books on potions while Fleur and Bill were not at the table yet.

"You ok, mate?" Harry asked Ron.

"No, I don't know what I'm doing. I can't be a teacher! I especially can't teach Muggle Studies." Ron said.

"Don't worry Ron, Harry and I won't let you fail. Besides, you're dad has agreed to give you everything he has from his own investigations into Muggles." Hermione scolded Ron.

"What about you, George, what's wrong?" Harry turned his attention to Ron's brother.

"Charms were always a joke. I don't know if I can actually teach others how to perform useful charms." George said in a similar tone as Ron.

"I think you two will do great. I don't think Headmistress would have chosen either of you to teach at Hogwarts if you weren't." Hermione said peering over her book.

"Bill, Fleur! Breakfast is ready." Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs as her breakfast found its way to the table.

"Everyone eat something, no point in apparating all the way to Hogwarts on an empty stomach." Mrs. Weasley said as she walked away from the stairway. Both Bill and Fleur appeared moments later walking hand in hand down the last few steps.

" Ello." Fleur said as she and Bill took the last two seats on the right of Mr. Weasley.

They ate in silence as everyone was too nervous about the rest of the day to say anything. Hermione was the only one who seemed completely calm other than Charlie, who had the most experience out of anyone with teaching. They finally were finishing up when Mrs. Weasley broke the silence.

"Ginny, you are staying here for the next few weeks until you have to go back?" she asked her daughter.

"Yes Mum. And I'll be coming back for Christmas Holiday, but I think I'm going to stay over with Harry and we'll come visit." Ginny said without looking back at her mother.

"Oh ok, well that sounds good then."

Hermione, Fleur and Ginny helped Mrs. Weasley clean up from breakfast while Ron went with Mr. Weasley to the shed outside. Charlie still hadn't finished his packing and went up to his room. George was practicing basic charms from the first year book that Hermione let him have. It was almost two hours later when everyone seemed to be ready. Mr. Weasley and Ron brought in three boxes were of research on Muggles that Mr. Weasley had collected over the years. George was finally acting like his usual self while Charlie came down with his trunk and placed it where the others were at.

"Ok, remember to send us an owl when you get the change." Mr. Weasley said to his sons.

"We will dad." They said in unison.

"Harry, remember what the Minister and I have told you." He said in a voice of authority.

"Ok, ok. It is time for you all to leave." Mrs. Weasley said as she began giving everyone a hug.

"Harry, can I speak with you for a minute?" Ginny said.

They walked into the kitchen where they could have a minute to themselves and immediately embraced each other. Harry bent down and kissed Ginny like it was the last time they would ever see each other.

"I'll give you plenty of detentions so we can spend time together at school." Harry said sarcastically.

"McGonagall sent me a letter with the other information about the upcoming year. She mentioned that she has given you permission for us to continue on at Hogwarts as long as we don't become a distraction." She said to him as she reached up for one last kiss.

"I'll miss you." Harry said.

"Send me lots of owls." Ginny responded as they broke away from each other. Harry could see that Ginny's eyes were red from crying.

Harry smiled at Ginny who attempted to smile. She stood there in the kitchen as Harry walked back into the living room to collect Teddy. Harry left the house and met up with everyone else who were standing around talking with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Harry was going through everything to make sure he had everything packed in his trunk. Before he and Ginny left he had let Erole out of his cage to head toward Hogwarts.

"Where's Ginny at?" Mrs. Weasley asked Harry.

"She's still in the house; I don't think she wants to watch us leave." Harry said, but he knew she just didn't want to watch as Harry left the barrier to apparate.

George, Charlie, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Fleur, and Bill walked together out of the barrier and individually apparated to Hogsmead. To their amazement when they landed Minerva was waiting for them outside The Three Broomsticks. Neville too was waiting for them along with Minerva.

"Hello Professors." She said to her new crop of teachers.

"Hello Minerva." Harry responded for everyone who were now all looking green, including Hermione.

"Ah yes, my Deputy Headmaster." Minerva smiled as Harry walked over to shack her hand.

The walk to Hogwarts was longer than any Harry had experienced in his life, other than the night Dumbledore died. But finally after what seemed three hours he could see the unmistakable outline of the Hogwarts Castle. Before long they reached the front door of the castle and walked into the building.

"Everything has safely arrived, Headmistress." Flitch said to Minerva who simply nodded her head.

"Go into the Great Hall everyone, we have much to discuss." Minerva said as she turned to Harry and everyone.

They all obeyed without a word and walked toward the great doors that opened into the Great Hall. To their surprise the Great Hall looked different than they were use to. Rather than being empty or having tables set out for each of the four Houses there was nothing but a single table in the middle of the hall. Without prompting they walked over to the table and sat down at their designated seats. In front of them were folders but none dared to open theirs. Finally Minerva walked in and sat at the head of the table, opposite her seat was Harry who was sitting with Teddy in his lap.

"Madam Pomfrey will be happy to watch Teddy while we are meeting, Harry." Minerva said as Madam Pomfrey appeared from the side door at the back of the Great Hall.

"Oh, thank you Madam Pomfrey." Harry said as he handed Teddy over to hear.

"We will be in the hospital wing; I'll make sure he is in your chambers by the time you are all finished." Madam Pomfrey said to Harry as she took Teddy and began walking back from where she came.

"Let me first begin by welcoming you all back to Hogwarts, this time as teachers rather than as students. I appreciate each of you for your willingness to agree to teach. I am confident that each of you will do wonderfully." Minerva said; she was now standing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Return & Reunion

"As many of you are aware, we have been given permission to make changes to the curriculum." Minerva said as everyone else looked up at her. "I still plan to use the traditional subjects, but as you know I have hired Fleur to teach International Wizard Relations."

"What other kind of changes are you looking to make, Headmistress?" Hermione asked.

"I'm glad you ask, Hermione." Minerva responded with a smile. "If each of you will open your folders, you will find a list of changes being made to each of the subjects you are all teaching."

Harry opened his folder and Defense Against the Dark Arts was on top of the page. Below he found three changes that Minerva wanted to make to the subject. Above all, she felt it best to teach First years the theory behind Defense and only begin using spells at the end of their year. When Harry saw the last point, meant for his Seventh years, he thought that the Ministry must have informed Minerva of their decision to let Harry both use and teach defenses against the Unforgivable Curses. Minerva suggested that the Seventh year be devoted to teaching the Dark Arts as a way of teaching Defense. In addition to Defense, Minerva made suggestions to Muggle Studies and Charms. It appeared that only Potions was left off the list, much to Hermione's pleasure.

"Now, does anyone have any questions?" Minerva asked after a few minutes, "good, now for those who are going to be the Head of any of our houses please look at the next sheet."

The next sheet was nothing new for Harry; it was a list of the various houses with the candidates that Minerva thought best to fill the positions of Head Boy and Head Girl.

"You will need to make your decision by the end of tomorrow so we have time to inform those who have been selected for their posts." Minerva instructed Harry, Ron and Hermione.

The rest of the morning and early afternoon continued in the same manner with a brief stop for lunch. By the end of the day they had covered almost everything but were told they would meet again the next morning to discuss any remaining details. For the rest of the day they were free to do whatever they wished. Harry, Ron and Hermione decided they would set up their chambers before going to dinner in Hogsmead. Before Harry could make his way out of the Great Hall to head down toward his new chambers he was stopped by Minerva.

"Harry, can I please have a word with you?" Minerva said.

"I wanted to let you know that I have left Severus' chambers almost untouched with the exception of a few changes to allow for Teddy to sleep there. Also, you received an owl earlier today from your relatives. I informed them that you would be teaching here in the event they needed to get a hold of you." Minerva told Harry as he came closer to her.

"Thank you, Minerva." Harry responded as he waited for a signal he could leave the Great Hall.

Harry knew exactly where his new chambers were as he had gone to detention so often with Snape. As he was walking down the corridor to where his chambers were he ran into Ron and Hermione who were a bit lost as to where their chambers were. Minerva had gone ahead and given them a single chamber rather than making them sleep in separate places. The chamber they were given belonged to Minerva before she became Headmistress.

Upon reaching his chambers Harry immediately set out to the small room that had previously never been in this chamber. There he found Teddy, fast asleep in his bed. In the corner, as Minerva had promised, was Dumbledore's pensieve as well as his cache of memories. On his own bed, Harry found the letter sent to him by the Dursleys.

Dear Harry,

I know you probably never expected to hear from us again, but I felt it was only right to attempt to amend the past 18 years. Your Uncle and I have been living in a beautiful little house with your cousin Dudley since we left our home on Privet Drive. I feel it is necessary that I should apologize for my behavior toward you; I have severely underestimated Wizards and Witches. Your cousin has met a beautiful young Witch about your age and has been courting her for a little over a year now. To your uncle and mine's pleasure, he has asked this young woman to marry him. You will receive an invitation to the wedding as soon as a date has been set.

Your Uncle and I have been told we are now allowed to move out of this house. Surprisingly your Uncle has asked if we could remain at the house and we were informed the other day that we could. You are always welcome to our home, Harry.

Congratulations on your new job and I hope that we will see you again.

-Aunt Petunia.

Harry had known for some time where his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin had been sent to once it became too dangerous for them with Voldemort in power once again. Harry had not, however, attempted to contact them since their departure. But now he pulled out a quill and parchment and set out to respond to Aunt Petunia's letter. He thanked her for her warm congratulations as well as congratulating Dudley on his engagement. Harry also took the time to tell his Aunt about what he had learned from Snape. When he was finished he went up to the school owlery where Erole was napping. He tied the letter to his leg and gave him a snack before Erole set off on his journey to deliver the letter. As Harry walked back to his chambers he realized that it was almost time to meet Ron and Hermione for their dinner in Hogsmead. When Harry reached his room he noticed that Teddy was up, which saved Harry the time of having to wake up him for dinner.

The next week was slow with everyone setting up their classrooms and chambers before the students arrived on Saturday evening. As had been promised, each of them had new things waiting for them in their classrooms. Harry found a new Boggart and Gaul for his older students to play with as well as new text books. He set out to set things up for his first lessons on Monday morning. With his first years, Harry planned to simply go over the theory of Defense Against the Dark Arts. His second and third years would start off by learning various spells and charms that could be used. His fourth and fifth years were to focus on things that would come up in their O. while the sixth and seventh years worked on more complex magic including how to defend against the Unforgivable Curses and what they might expect on their N.E.. Harry spent his time finding spells to teach his sixth and seventh years that, while Dark magic, were useful in defending against Dark magic. In the evenings he ate with Ron and Hermione either in the Great Hall, when dinner was served, or at the Three Broomsticks. Harry also spent time playing with Teddy and studying the books Tonks had given him.

When Friday finally came, everyone was ready for the students to finally arrive. All of the professors were finally back from their time away including Hagrid who was happy to be back simply as the Grounds keeper. Harry could hardly wait to see Ginny again and felt he was beginning to annoy Ron and Hermione about his loneliness.

On Saturday morning Harry awoke to an owl in his room from Minerva. She wanted to speak with Harry to discuss that evening's events. He got out of his bed and got dressed and found that Teddy was wide awake in his crib and was crying.

Harry grabbed Teddy out of his bed, "What's wrong Teddy? Is something hurting?"

Teddy put his head on Harry's shoulder but kept crying. Harry decided that it'd best if he took Teddy with him to his meeting. As they walked Harry kept trying to do everything he knew to calm Teddy down before he pulled out his wand and did a spell to see if something was hurting Teddy. To his happiness there was nothing physically wrong with Teddy and so Harry pulled out a picture he had in his wallet of Ginny and handed it to Teddy who was now looking forward. Teddy grabbed the picture and began to calm down; Teddy hadn't seen Ginny in as long as Harry hadn't and apparently he was missing her as much as Harry was. Even though he had found out why Teddy had been upset, Harry felt it best to continue with his plan to take him to the meeting.

"Butterbeer." Harry said in front of the statue of a hawk that stood in front of the passageway to Minerva's office. The statue that had sat in that same location when Dumbledore were headmaster was destroyed in the battle at Hogwarts the previous year. Harry stood back as the hawk came to life and exposed the hole that lead up to the office. Harry walked quickly up the stairs that he knew so well since he was a first year at Hogwarts. As he got to the door he reached out his hand and gave firm knock.

"Come in." Harry heard Minerva's voice come from the other side of the door. He opened the door gently and walked up the last step leading into the office. To his amazement Harry found that she had a small play area set up for Teddy.

"Good morning, Harry." Minerva said as she peered over her glasses.

"Good morning." Harry responded as he took Teddy over to the play area.

"Teddy doing alright?" She asked.

"He misses Ginny. She's the closest to a mother he's really had." Harry explained.

"Oh yes, she does make for a very good mother doesn't she?"

"She's amazing." Harry said with a smile as he took a seat opposite Minerva.

"Well then, I imagine you're wondering what else we need to discuss?" Minerva asked.

"I was a bit curious, yes." Harry responded.

"Well as you know in years past, as Deputy Headmistress I lead the sorting ceremony. However, I dearly loved that and so I was hoping you wouldn't feel slighted if I continued with that duty." Minerva said now with her complete attention on Harry.

"oh, no that won't be a problem." Harry said, a bit confused why she wanted to meet with him to discuss that matter.

"Good. Now then, I also wanted to discuss with you a bit of a problem we seem to be having. You see, with so many students forced to go to school under Voldemort's reign of terror we were forced to take in more students than Hogwarts could handle. It was determined by the Governors that all students who had gone to school here under Voldemort's decree could return if they so desired. Wednesday was the last day for students to respond whether they were returning to Hogwarts or not. All of the students who had been enrolled at Hogwarts since your sixth year are returning, including many of your former classmates. In addition, roughly three quarters of the students who were here last year have decided to return. Finally, all of our new first years will be here as well. With that said, we are very tight for space. I have been forced to do away with the dormitories for the Headboy and Headgirl of each house." She paused.

"Um, that does seem to be a problem." Harry said to fill the silence.

"Yes, well the Governors have informed me that it will take until next school year to expand the existing dorms to accommodate all of the students. In the mean time, I was wondering if you would mind sharing your chambers with Miss Weasley." Harry looked with shock at Minerva as she said this. He couldn't quite imagine that Minerva would even consider allowing Harry and Ginny to share a room let alone a bed.

"I wouldn't have a problem, but are you sure?" Harry said.

"As much as I would normally object to such an arrangement, I must face facts. It only seems logical that since you and Miss Weasley are in such a serious relationship that she be allowed to share your chambers while we are facing this crisis. The other students will be placed in a temporary dorm in one of the unused classrooms. "She said with an uncertain look on her face.

"Thank you, Minerva. I promise we will not let it be a distraction." Harry said as he stood up.

"That is all I ask of you and Miss Weasley. I am confident that you two are mature enough to handle this arrangement." Minerva said as she too stood.

"Now, would you please find George Weasley and Hermione so that you three could set things up for tonight?" Minerva requested as Harry and her shook hands. "You may leave Teddy up here if you'd like, I haven't had much time to spend with him since you two got here." She smiled as Harry began to walk to the door.

George, Hermione and Harry worked until the late afternoon casting various spells and charms throughout the Great Hall and the Entrance Hall for the new students. For the returning students the Entrance Hall would look the same as it would any other day of the year, and then when Hagrid brought in the new students they would see the spells and charms that had been set up.

The students began to arrive shortly after 7pm as the sun was already setting behind the horizon. All of the staff and teachers, except Hagrid and Minerva, found their way to the Great Hall and took their seats. The center chair at the table was left open for Minerva while Harry sat to her left and Hermione to her right. At the far end on Harry's left another seat was left open for Hagrid. Everyone was filled with excitement for the students to enter; Ron, Hermione and Harry were nervous to see the reaction of their former classmates. Harry had been reading the Daily Prophet every day since he accepted Minerva's offer to become a teacher at Hogwarts, not a word was said about his or his friends' appointments. Harry kept looking at each of the tables to make certain that they all were set up perfectly. George had suggested that each of the House banners be on display for the new students to see.

Finally the first trickle of students found their way into the Great Hall. Harry and Hermione reached over Minerva's chair to talk as they saw a few of their former classmates arrive. Some of them noticed Harry, Hermione and Ron at the head table and some of them quickly began to talk about what they were seeing. When some of the Slytherins entered they looked upset to find the three of them at the head table. Draco Malfoy entered the Great Hall near the middle of the other returning students. When his attention was drawn to the Head table he didn't seem as shocked to find Harry, Hermione or Ron at sitting there. Instead he simply nodded his head toward Harry and took his seat without his usual crowd of Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy Parkinson arrived shortly after Draco and cast an evil look at Hermione. The last of the returning students filed into the Great Hall shortly after Pansy and all looked up at the head table in awe of who they saw sitting there. It was another few minutes before Harry could hear the new students as they came into Hogwarts Castle. From what Harry could hear the charms and spells were a huge hit.

A few moments later the doors to the Great Hall opened and Minerva came walking in with a hoard of bright eyed bushy tailed first year students walking behind her. Many of the students were looking around at the banners that hung from the rafters. Like Harry in his first year, many were whispering to each other about the ceiling. Minerva reached the front of the Great Hall and stood in front of the head table and behind the stool where the Sorting Hat was placed. She waited patiently as the rest of the students filed in to the Great Hall.

"Welcome students to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now, before the first years can be seated they must be sorted into their houses. Your house, while you are here at Hogwarts, will be like your family. When I call out your name, you will come to the stool and have a seat and place the Sorting Hat on your head." Minerva never took her eyes of the students.

To Harry's amazement the Sorting Hat made no attempts to give a speech as it had over the previous years. Instead, Minerva began by calling out the first student's name: Abel, Misty. She went to Hufflepuff while the next student was called. When it was all over, the new 200 students had been evenly divided between the four houses. When they were settled in their places Minerva picked up the stool and Sorting Hat, which she then handed to Flitch who took them away. Minerva continued to stand and wait for just the right moment. Hagrid entered from the side door next to where the head table was placed and found his seat.

"Before we get started there are a few things that I believe we should go over, for the benefit of both new and returning students." Minerva began.

"First, we have some staffing changes that students should be aware of. You will notice that many professors chose to retire after the events of last year and they have been replaced by the following new Professors:

Professor Harry Potter: Deputy Headmaster, Head of Gryffindor House and Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor

Professor George Weasley: Care of Magical Creatures

Professor George Weasley: Charms

Professor Ron Weasley: Muggle Studies, Head of Hufflepuff House

Professor Bill Weasley: Arithmancy

Professor Fleur Weasley: International Wizard Relations

Professor Hermione Granger: Potion, Head of Ravenclaw House.

Professor Neville Longbottom: Herbology"

There was applause for the new professors from every table except Slytherin, which only had a few people applauding.

"In addition, you will all notice that there are more students than normal at Hogwarts. We have therefore been forced to make arrangements for some of our students that would normally not be made. Those students affected by our influx of students have already been notified."

Minerva continued on for a few more minutes with changes that had been made to Hogwarts and also the general rules that had been in place long before any of them went to Hogwarts. During her speech Harry looked out onto Gryffindor table and caught Ginny's eyes; they smiled at each other. Harry saw her Head girl patch attached to her new robes.

Minerva finally finished and sat down, as soon as she was seated food appeared on every table and everyone began to eat. On the plates of the professors there appeared individual courses that they had requested earlier that day. Harry had chosen fried chicken with a side of mashed potatoes and corned beef. With Teddy sitting next to him, Harry spent more time getting Teddy to eat than eating himself. Once or twice he caught sight of Ginny smirking as Teddy refused to eat any more of what Harry had ordered for him. The feast lasted longer than Harry ever remembered, except for maybe his first year when he was still nervous about his new found life. He attempted to carry on a conversation between Minerva and Hermione, but the truth was, Harry was feeling nervous about the impending school year. When Minerva finally stood up and the tables were magically cleared, Harry was anxious to get through the rest of the night.

"Before we end the night, I would like to say a few words." Minerva said.

"As many of you are aware, some of our staff members are a bit young and many of you may have known them when they were students at Hogwarts. They are to be treated with the utmost respect by all students at all times. Due to the events of last year, we have a very large seventh year class. Those students who are in their eighth year will be held to a higher standard than they would typically be held." Minerva finished her speech and waited while students whispered among themselves.

"Those students, who were notified prior to the start of term that they would not be staying in the dorms, please remain seated. Now, it is time for bed. At tomorrow's dinner we will pass out schedules. Prefects, please take your students to their dorms."Minerva said and then took her seat.

The students slowly rose to their feet while the Prefects were already at the doors to the Great Hall calling for the students of their various houses. Tomorrow Harry, Ron, Hermione and Firenze were to go to the dorms and speak to their students. Minerva wanted each to explain the rules for the House Cup and how points could be awarded and removed. The Great Hall quickly emptied after the first few minutes and the number of students not living in the dorms became apparent. In addition to the potential head boys and head girls, many of the students who had been in the same year as Harry, Ron and Hermione remained in the Great Hall. Harry looked over to Ginny, who was looking uncertain why she had been told she wouldn't be in the dorms this year. For a minute Harry wanted to come down from the head table and tell her that they would be living together. But Harry knew that Minerva was going to take care of telling the students where they would be living.

"Now, I want to first say that I thank each of you for your willingness to comply with the wishes of this school to not live in the dorms. Many of you are in contention for becoming Head boy or Head girl of your respective houses. Others among you are being placed in other accommodations due to the fact that you are returning for what amounts to your eighth year." Minerva said to the students remaining in the hall.

She continued by calling out the names of various students and informing them that they would be living in one of the classrooms not in use. Students would still be kept according to houses, and would be placed in unused classrooms close to the house dorms. The only name not called out was Ginny's, and this made her more uncomfortable. Charlie was placed in charge of taking the Gryffindor students to their room, while Firenze, Ron and Hermione took their students. All that was left in the Great Hall were Harry, Ginny, Teddy and Minerva who motioned for Harry to come off the head table.

"Now, Miss Weasley, you are probably wondering why we decided you will not be placed in the Gryffindor Dorm. First, let me congratulate you on being named Head Girl for Gryffindor. Second, I have decided that it will make more sense for you and Professor Potter to live together in his chambers. As you know, I have made allowances for you two to continue carrying on your relationship. I ask that you two not abuse this privilege."Minerva finished as Harry and Teddy finally reached the table where Ginny had been sitting.

The look on Ginny's face was priceless, Harry thought. She went from looking uncertain and uncomfortable to smiling more than Harry had seen in a long time. Ginny was already on her feet thanking Minerva and shaking hands with her. Minerva gave a brief smile back and turned to Harry, who was now smiling as well. She whispered to Harry, once more, not to allow their relationship to be a distraction and walked away from Ginny and Harry as she made her way out of the Great Hall.

"You are a jerk!" Ginny said loudly as she threw her arms around Harry's neck, "I can't believe you didn't say a single thing in any of your owls about this."

Harry tried to explain, "I didn't find out until this morning. McGonagall was keeping this quiet until the last possible moment."

Harry and Ginny kissed each other for the first time since she returned to Hogwarts. Then Ginny turned her attention to Teddy who was giggling with happiness to see Ginny. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand as she head Teddy in her other arm and together they started walking toward the doors of the Great Hall. When they reached the doors they were surprised by Hermione, Ron, George, Charlie, Fleur and Bill. Ginny's brothers were excited that she was finally back at Hogwarts. Hermione was thrilled that her closest girl friend was now there as well. The group went into George's classroom, which had been transformed with balloons, a cake, and butterbeer. They celebrated the beginning of the new semester for a few more hours until the cake and butterbeer were finished off. Slowly, one by one, everyone began to head back to their chambers. Teddy was asleep and Ginny was yawning; Harry decided it was time the three of them go to bed as well and grabbed Ginny's hand and picked up Teddy as they said good night to Charlie and George.

"Will there be enough room?" Ginny asked.

"Of course, McGonagall expanded the chambers to include an area for Teddy to sleep. I wouldn't doubt that she had it arranged for the chambers to be expanded again to make room for you to live there as well. " Harry responded.

To both of their amazement the chambers had not only been expanded, but Teddy had his own room now. They had a living area, and a small kitchen added on as well. There was a single bedroom for Ginny and Harry, who both laughed at the thought that Minerva hadn't requested two rooms be made for them to use. Ginny's trunk was waiting for them on the bed and Harry helped her unload everything. Ginny had learned from Hermione the spell she used the previous year to allow them to have access to all their things without much luggage. Harry knew that the next morning they would face a lot of looks from the students who were unaware that Ginny and Harry were dating.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Metamorphmagus

Harry awoke the next morning early with a sense of anxiety that the previous day was just a dream. When he saw Ginny fast sleep next to him his heart began to slow down. Harry did his best not wake Ginny while he got out of bed to start making early morning tea on the stove that Minerva had put into Harry's new kitchen in his chambers. Yet, while he was in the midst of putting the tea on the stove he heard the familiar sound of Teddy waking up in his crib. Harry went over to the room that had magically appeared the previous evening so that Harry and Ginny could have privacy. As Harry entered the small room, Teddy was standing against the side of the crib. The previous night Teddy had gone to bed with black hair, but to Harry's surprise Teddy had changed his hair color to red. Teddy was becoming more comfortable at changing his appearance with Harry.

"Good Morning, Teddy." Harry said as he walked closer to Teddy's crib.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked as Teddy giggled slightly.

Harry picked up Teddy and walked back out into the kitchen when he heard rustling coming from the bed in the master bedroom. Harry placed Teddy into his chair before walking back into his own bedroom to see Ginny.

"What time is it?" Ginny asked, cleaning the sleep out of her eyes.

"8 o'clock, you can go back to sleep if you want. Teddy and I are about to have tea." Harry said as he smiled at Ginny.

"No, I'll get up. I should probably go to the Gryffindor dorm." Ginny responded as she got out of the bed and dressed.

"Wait until after lunch, that is when we are officially announcing who made head boy and head girl for every house." Harry said as he walked over and embraced Ginny.

"Who did get head boy for Gryffindor?" Ginny asked.

"I chose Seamus." Harry responded.

They sat at the small kitchen table and drank their tea in silence. They decided not to go to breakfast in the Great Hall and so Ginny got up from her seat and began making breakfast. The kitchen was fully stocked with everything from the kitchen at Hogwarts. Minerva used a spell on the kitchen in Harry and Ginny's chamber so that they could access everything that the House elves had access to. Ginny decided to make eggs for herself, while Harry wanted French Toast and they agreed to give Teddy a little of both. Their morning went slowly as Harry and Ginny lounged around the chamber while Ginny spent time playing with Teddy. A couple of hours after breakfast they took turns taking showers and preparing to show themselves around the school. Ginny had finally convinced Harry it was a good idea for her to go to the Gryffindor tower while Harry was going to seek out Ron and Hermione.

"Well then, see you at lunch?" Ginny asked as they prepared to leave the chambers.

"That sounds good. Remember; try not to lead on that you are Head girl until we have the chance to make an official announcement. I think Minerva wants the candidates for Head boy and Head girl to stay after lunch and then for us to go to our respective houses to formally introduce you all. I will get Madam Pomfrey to watch Teddy while we're doing things today." Harry said as Ginny turned her noise up to Harry's reminder not to say anything about becoming Head girl for Gryffindor. Nevertheless, they embraced and gave each other a kiss while Ginny kissed Teddy on the forehead.

Ginny left the chamber first and headed toward Gryffindor Tower. Harry gave her a few minute head start before he left and took Teddy to Madam Pomfrey for the day. After dropping Teddy off Harry took to looking for Hermione and Ron. The castle was bustling with students, many of whom Harry did not recognize. He was thankful that many of the students he had gone to Hogwarts with were not as interested in wandering around the castle as many of the new students were. Harry walked around to all the places that he, Ron and Hermione had always hung out at but could not find them. Finally, ready to give up, Harry decided to check the teacher lounges and then finally their chamber. To his pleasure he found Ron and Hermione in the first floor teacher's lounge just outside of the Great Hall. They were the only ones in the room and were sitting in the corner at one of the tables with their books out. Harry walked in but neither looked up from their things; Harry assumed they were still preparing their first few lessons.

"Oh, hello Harry." Hermione said as she looked up for a moment and saw Harry walked towards them.

"How's it going?" Harry asked as he took a seat next to Ron.

"Bloody hell." Ron said as he scratched out what he had just wrote on his parchment before looking up to see Harry.

"Things are going well. Ron just wanted help planning his first few months of classes." Hermione said with a frown on her face.

Ron was back to work writing down things from the books Hermione was labeling for him. Harry saw a list of things that Hermione had written down for Ron that weren't in the books sitting over on the other side of Hermione.

"Well that's good, Ginny went to hang out with friends in the common room and Teddy is with Madam Pomfrey." Harry responded to Hermione.

"Oh, that's good. I'm hoping to steal her away from a while so we can talk about wedding things. I'm thinking after the house meetings? That is, if you aren't planning anything for the day." Hermione said.

"No, no plans. I think the house meeting will go pretty quick and then maybe Ron and I can go see Hagrid." Harry replied.

Harry left the lounge to let Hermione and Ron continue their work and headed back to his chambers. When he got back he pulled out some of the dark arts books that the ministry had insisted he study and began working on some of the spells. One particular spell caught Harry's eye, technically a defensive spell but could be used offensively as well. _Hiero expecto _could not permanently cripple one's enemy, which Harry thought useful if he ever encountered the death eaters or Voldemort's protégé. Aside from the one spell, Harry found nothing really interesting that he'd want to use or teach his students.

"Hello Harry." Mr. Weasley's voice carried throughout the room from the fire place. Harry turned around and saw Mr. Weasley's head sticking out of the fire.

"Oh, hello Mr. Weasley. What brings you here?" Harry responded as he walked closer to the fire place.

"News from Albania where the Death Eaters have been gathering; rumor has it they are beginning to regain their strength. New members are joining their ranks everyday from all over Europe. We sent Aurors over there to spy on what the Death Eaters have been doing and so far we have found out they are not interested in meeting up with any supposed protégé." Mr. Weasley informed Harry.

"Well that is great news, at least the part about them not interested in the protégé. But what do the Aurors suspect they are up to if not to find Voldemort's hand chosen successor?" Harry asked.

"That is a good question, Harry. We aren't entirely certain at the present time but they are becoming more powerful than ever they were under Voldemort. We think there might be a power vacuum developing among them without a true leader at their head." Mr. Weasley responded.

"Well, I guess just keep me informed and let me k now immediately if any of the Death Eaters return to England." Harry answered.

"Oh, we definitely will. How is everyone else, if you don't mind me asking." Mr. Weasley was clearly wondering how things were between Harry and Ginny.

"They're going well. I assume you and Mrs. Weasley heard that Minerva has placed Ginny in my chambers due to a lack of space? Aside from that, Ron is worried about teaching Muggle Studies still but everyone else is starting to relax ahead of classes tomorrow." Harry answered Mr. Weasley.

"Please keep Ron and Hermione updated on the situation in Albania. The Order thinks it best if you form a special unit to handle any future threats. Most of us are getting older, Harry, and we all know you are our leader and should surround yourself with others your age that you can trust and train." Mr. Weasley instructed.

"Ok, I will begin on that as soon as I can Mr. Weasley." Harry said a bit irritated that Mr. Weasley admitted that they all looked to Harry as their leader now that Dumbledore was gone.

"Ok, well I had better get back to work and let you continue preparations for school tomorrow. Tell Ginny and everyone the wife and I say hello." Mr. Weasley said before he vanished, not leaving Harry the time to say good bye.

Harry went back to his books but no more than ten minutes after his conversation with Mr. Weasley had ended Ginny entered the room with Hermione and Ron on her tail.

"What are you doing, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing, just looking through the dark arts books the Ministry gave me." Harry responded.

"We're all going to go down to lunch, do you want to join us?" Hermione interjected.

"Sure. But I have something I want to tell you all. Sit down." Harry instructed, "Mr. Weasley visited me and told me some news that the Aurors had reported to the ministry. It turns out that there are new members of the Death Eaters and that the Death Eaters are training and becoming more powerful. There is suspicion that there might be a power vacuum forming without a clear leader and the don't seem too interested in finding this supposed protégé."

"Are we in any danger?" Ron inquired.

"Nothing immediate according to your Dad. However, he told me that the older members of the Order believe it best for me to form a special unit within the Order to train to handle any potential threat." Harry responded to Ron.

"What are your plans, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I figure that you and Ron are already with me so that means I just need to get someone good with Charms, Transfiguration, and Herbology to join the team so we have our bases covered. Ginny, since you are as good at Transfiguration as McGonagall, and she's even talked about you taking her place as professor when you graduate, I want you to join our team officially and train with us. Then I want to convince George to join us and Neville too." Harry said as he looked at Ginny's embarrassed face as he told her what Minerva was thinking about doing.

"I can speak with George; I think he'd be thrilled that he'd be in on all our secrets." Ron responded.

"I'll speak with Neville, he was eager to join the D.A. so I don't think we'll have any issues getting him to join us." Hermione followed.

"Good, it's settled then. We will need to use the Room of Requirement to train and hold meetings to discuss the information the Ministry passes along to me." Harry said, "Now, let's go to lunch because I'm starved."

Lunch went by quickly with anticipation of the House meetings and the announcement of the Head boy and Head girl for each respective house. The Great Hall was as crowded at lunch as it had been at the previous night's feast. Minerva once again dismissed the students and held back only those who were in the running for head boy and girl.

"As you all know, each house needs one head boy and one head girl. And as you can tell, there are two or three of each for every house here right now. That means that the decision has been difficult and we have done everything we can to determine who we would want to see represent the students." Minerva said before turning to Ron, Firenze, Hermione and Harry.

"If each of you would announce your choices so we can move on to House meetings." Minerva instructed.

Firenze was the first to make his announcement, to Ron and Harry's shock he named Pansy Parkinson and Draco the Head girl and Head boy for Slytherin. Ron chose Hannah Abbott as head girl and Ernie Macmillian as Head boy for Hufflepuff. Hermione chose Terry Boot and Luna Lovegood for Ravenclaw. Harry was thrilled to finally announce Ginny as Gryffindor Head girl and Seamus Finnigan as Head boy. Those who weren't chosen acted very happily for those who had and gave them a round of applause.

Minerva said a few words to the students who had been chosen and a few to those who hadn't before releasing the students and faculty to go back to the house common rooms to conduct their beginning of the year meetings. Harry and the others were given packages with the student schedules in them before leaving the Great Hall.

Harry walked with Ginny and Seamus back to the Gryffindor common room and became a bit anxious. He hadn't been back to his home for six years since he returned to Hogwarts. When they finally reached the Fat Lady she congratulated both Ginny and Seamus before turning to Harry and offering her congratulations on his appointment as Head of Gryffindor. When she finally moved aside, the three of them walked into the common room to find it completely packed with Gryffindor students. A round of applause was given for Ginny and Seamus before the students quieted down for Harry to speak.

"Ok, well you all are aware of the rules by now; they are posted on the bulletin board. Now, there are some things Headmistress asked that I address. Particularly, the rules governing the points for the House Cup. As you know, the House cup is awarded annually to the House with the most points. Those points are given for a variety of things including winning the Quidditch cup and winning points for good behavior from the professors. Professors can award or take away points from students at any time, so be certain to always follow the rules." Harry finished his speech before opening the floor for questions, which many of the new students and those who had come to Hogwarts under the Death Eaters asked.

"Now, if no one has any other questions I will hand out your schedules." Harry continued. Each student came up and received their schedule as Harry called their names. Many students moaned when they saw the classes they were to take and Harry was happy that Ginny was not among them. When he was finished a number of students formed a line to ask him about their schedules, and Harry attempted to explain to each that their schedules could only be changed after the first day of classes was completed.

When the students had dispersed back to their dormitories Harry and Ginny left the Gryffindor common room and headed back to their chambers. They walked in silence as both took in the site of their old common room and Ginny contemplated her schedule. When they reached the chamber Teddy was in his crib fast asleep taking a nap. Ginny wanted to look over her books and Harry decided to take a nap.

Harry woke up to the smell of food being cooked on the stove. He went out into the kitchen to find Teddy sitting in his chair as he had been that morning and Ginny at the stove cooking dinner.

"I thought you wanted to go to the Great Hall to have dinner." Harry stated.

"You were asleep and so I sent a message to the kitchen to arrange for food to be brought here instead." Ginny responded with a smile.

"Oh, well that works I guess." Harry said sleepily as he sat in his chair.

"I looked through some of the books you had out." Ginny started, "I can't believe the ministry really wants you to learn that stuff."

"Yea, I know. It's pretty crazy if you really think about it." Harry said, now more fully awake.

"Have you had a chance to read any more of the books Tonks left?" Ginny inquired.

"Oh yea, I did. I found a spell I think might work for me. They said that for each person the spell is different and they list the fifty most common incantations needed to make changes." Harry responded to Ginny.

"Have you tried it?"

"Not yet."

"Well, you're not doing anything right now so why don't you?" Ginny finally said as she continued working on dinner.

"Ok." Harry responded quickly. He got to his feet and walked back into his room and turned to the mirror hanging on the door. The books all said that to become a Metamorphmagus one just needed to find the proper incantation and make a transformation to have the ability to change at will. So Harry decided on the form he'd become, an old man, and grabbed the book where he found the common incantations. To work he would need to recite the incantation in his head.

"_borigsme_" Harry said thinking of himself as an old man. He closed his eyes so as to not see the transformation fail but when he opened his eyes the reflection from the mirror was that of an old man. Harry thought of himself and immediately transformed back into his normal appearance. To test it once more, Harry changed his hair blue and walked out into the Kitchen.

"You did it!" Ginny said with a smile on her face as Harry walked out with bright blue hair.

"You should try it sometime, Ginny." Harry said with a smile and then changed his hair back to normal color before Ginny's eyes.

"Amazing." She exclaimed with a smile.

Teddy was smiling and laughing over his chair while he too changed his hair color to match Harry's. Harry spent the rest of the night playing with Teddy, transforming his appearance and watching as Teddy followed him. Ginny went into their room and began looking for the proper incantation to help her become like Harry and Teddy. While Harry was playing he resolved that if Ginny could learn they would teach Ron, Hermione, George and Neville how to do the same thing. Ginny's ability to become a Metamorphmagus would definitely mean Minerva would give her the position of Transfiguration professor when she graduated. It was around 10 at night when Ginny finally came out of the room with her long red hair changed into Tonks' bubble gum pink hair.

"It was hard, but I finally found the right incantation." Ginny said with a smile. She began changing her appearance in front of Harry who stood back and smiled as Ginny showed off.

"Maybe I should go to class tomorrow as an old man." He finally said to break up Ginny's constant appearance change.

"That would definitely freak out some of your first years." She responded.

"Well, we should probably get some sleep, don't you think?" Harry said as he grabbed Ginny around the waist.

"Lead the way." She said with her devilish grin.


End file.
